Mr Arrogant (remake)
by ohhunniee
Summary: Sehun pria kaya, tampan, dingin dan arogan merupakan pria yang anti dengan kata pernikahan, akankan semua itu berubah ketika dirinya bertemu pria manis yang menjadi sekretarisnya? HunHan. Yaoi. bxb. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

MR. ARROGANT (REMAKE)

Author : Ohhunniee

Genre : Romance, Au, Married Life dan a bit comedy

Rating : M

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

"Tidak! Dan aku tidak akan pernah dengan Somi atau dengan siapapun Eomma!" ujar Sehun dingin sambil memasang jas nya dalam satu gerakan dan dengan gerakan ringan melewati wanita paruh baya yang duduk anggun di sofa ungu muda miliknya untuk berdiri didepan cermin. Memperhatikan penampilannya sebelum menapak kluar kamar dan menuju perusahaannya.

Wanita itu berdiri perlahan dan menunjukkan sedikit emosi menatap putra semata wayangnya, "Lalu apa kau akan menunggu aku mati terlebih dahulu baru memberiku seorang menantu dan cucu, Oh Sehun! Eomma sudah cukup tua dan Eomma ingin menimang seorang cucu di akhir usiaku ini Sehun-ah"

Sehun membenarkan dasinya dan berbalik. Keningnya berkerut menandakan dirinya tidak menyukai ucapan Ibunya itu.

"Jangan memulainya lagi, Eomma! Kau paling mengerti aku apalagi ketika emosiku terpancing." ucap Sehun mengatupkan bibir tipisnya. "Dan aku tegaskan lagi Eomma, Eomma tidak perlu mencarikan siapapun dan menjodohkan aku dengan orang-orang yang tidak penting! Aku tidak akan menikah!" bentak Sehun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu.

Lagi-lagi engsel pintu kamar Sehun rusak. Dan ini adalah kali ketiga dalam minggu ini. Semenjak Ibunya datang kerumahnya dan membicarakan omong kosong tentang pernikahan.

Menikah ? Sial!

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, pengusaha muda terkaya dan tampan. Semua yang diinginkan nya dengan mudah didapatkannya, hanya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya dan ting.. dalam sekejab semua terkabulkan.

Tidak perlu untuk mencoba menghitung seberapa banyak aset nya jika tidak ingin membelalakkan mata dan pingsan saking irinya.

Kaya dan tampan, itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang Oh Sehun. Hanya dengan tatapan tajam matanya, wanita dan para uke akan menggeliat didalam duduknya. Rambut pendek hitam berkilau, mata tajam seperti elang, hidung mancung menantang langit, dan bibir merah tipisnya selalu membuatnya digila-gilai oleh para wanita dan uke diluar sana.

Bahkan dengan tinggi yang begitu profesional, badan kotaknya yang membuat bak model membuat banyak lelaki yang iri padanya. Sempurna, itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan seolah Oh Sehun.

Namun, dibalik semua kesempurnaannya. Oh Sehun tidak sesempurna itu, siapa yang menyangka bahwa orang akan mulai mengumpat didalam hati apabila berhadapan dengan mulut pedas dan aura dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

Miris, disaat dia tidak ingin berdekatan secara seksual dengan wanita dan uke membuatnya diterpa rumor tidak sedap. Terlebih ketika hanya sahabatnya Park Chanyeol, yang sering mengunjunginya walau hanya sekedar mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Sehun mengetahui rumor tentangnya yang menyebutnya uke dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Hah! Lucu sekali.

Dirinya dan Park Chanyeol bahkan telah bersahabat dari masih sekolah menengah dulu, dan kedatangan Park Chanyeol bukan lain hanya untuk diskusikan hubungan kerjasama mereka diselingi oleh curhatan Park Chanyeol tentang kekasih mungil nya, Byun Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang keseharian seorang Oh Sehun, dirinya merupakan sosok dingin tertangan besi dalam mengatur perusahannya. Dia bukan lah bos yang akan beramah tamah dengan karyawannya. Satu kesalahan saja akan berakibat fatal, dan tidak akan kesempatan kedua untuk menebusnya.

Dan itulah Oh Sehun, pria tampan, kaya, arogan dan dingin.

Otaknya penuh emosi namun wajah datarnya menyamarkan nya dengan baik, percakapan pagi nya dengan Sang Ibu memang selalu berakhir membuatnya emosi apalagi tentang pernikahan yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya seumur hidup.

Memang nya ada apa dengan pernikahan? Apakah seseorang akan mati kalau dirinya tidak menikah? Ibu nya memang selalu melebih-lebihkan segala ucapannya. Dengan kasar dihempaskan tas kerjanya dimeja, dirinya memijat kening nya pusing. Dia butuh kopi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menghabiskan beberapa gelas kafein untuk menenangkan emosinya.

Sehun menekan dua digit ditelepon. Terdengar suara beep satu kali sebelum tersambung dengan seseorang. "Aku membutuhkan kopi hitam. Segera!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang, Sehun mematikan sambungan dan memghempaskan badannya dikursi kerjanya.

Sehun merenggangkan otot kepalanya, menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya beberapa menit sambil menunggu kopi pesannnya diantarkan.

.

.

.

Luhan terus menerus mengutuk dirinya ketika jam weker yang seharusnya mengeluarkan suara ayam dipagi hari tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Sial! Terlambat dihari pertama bekerja bukan lah ide yang bagus. Semalam dirinya tidur larut karena harus meneraktir kedua sahabatnya dengan beberapa botol soju dan cemilan ringan merayakan dirinya yang diterima perusahaan besar Oh Cooperation.

Luhan tak ingin mengingat bagaimana dirinya berlari mengejar bis, membuat sepatunya tertinggal sebelah dihalte dan menabrak pintu kaca kantor yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Uh, sungguh memalukan!

Luhan masih mengingat bagaimana gembiranya dia ketika diterima menjadi salah satu karyawan di Oh Cooperation. Sebuah perusahaan ternama di Seoul yang memiliki karyawan dengan potensi luar biasa. Tidak sembarangan orang diterima untuk bekerja diperusahaan itu. Ada beberapa kriteria khusus, misalnya diharuskan memakai pakaian rapi untuk semua karyawan baik itu pria maupun wanita. Dan bahkan pakaian kantor mereka seperti model-model kuno serba tertutup yang Luhan yakin tidak ada satupun toko baju yang menjualnya lagi.

Luhan beruntung ketika dia baru saja sampai pada mejanya dan telepon sambungannya berbunyi. Dia menekan tombol putih dan suara bass pria yang terdengar dingin keluar dari sana. "Aku membutuhkan kopi hitam. Segera!" lalu sambungan itu terputus dengan cepat.

Melongo. Luhan terdiam sejenak dikursinya untuk mencerna ucapan yang diterimanya barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia barus saja disuruh membuat kopi? Seingatnya, dia diterima dibagian karyawan, bukan nya sebagai office girl.

"Heii-" sebuah suara dari samping mengejutkannya.

Luhan menggerakan badannya kesamping dan membalas, "Heii~," pada seorang wanita yang bersebelahan dengan mejanya.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "Lee Sung Kyung, aku yang akan menjadi teman seruanganmu."

Luhan membalas tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Sungkyung. "Luhan, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama."

"Apa kau terlambat?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin sekedar basa-basi.

Karena sudah jelas Luhan terlambat. Hahaha

"Ya, aku terlambat." Luhan menjawab bertentangan dengan batinnya, walau bagaimanapun dia orang baru dan harus menjaga kesopanan kepada sesama karyawan.

Sungkyung mengangguk, "Kau sangat beruntung karena si dingin itu tidak melakukan pemeriksaan pegawai pagi ini," katanya menghela napas lega.

Alis Luhan bertaut bingung, "Si dingin?"

"Ya, Bos super dingin yang saat ini sepertinya sedang emosi karena mukanya yang begitu datar yang bahkan bisa membekukan semua orang dikantor ini." cecarnya.

"Dia bahkan akan membuatmu bergidik merinding terpojok hanya dengan pandangan matanya."

Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa atau membuka mulut. Jika melihat mimik Sungkyung menceritakan tentang bos mereka yang seperti seorang monster yang begitu menakutkan.

Luhan masih melayang-layang dengan pikirannya ketika lamunan itu buyar oleh suara ingatan .

Astaga, kopi hitam?

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan kopi?" Luhan bertanya panik.

Sungkyung menunjuk kearah lift. "Pergi kelantai bawah dan belok lah ke arah kiri dan kau akan melihat sebuah lorong, jalan sedikit kau akan melihat dapur dan kau.. hei, aku belum selesai berbicara." Protes Sungkyung ketika Luhan melesat menuju lift dan menekan tombolnya berulang-ulang agar pintu itu terbuka segera.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya dan membuang napas kasar ketika suara pintu yang diketuk menganggunya. "Masuk," Sehun berkata sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya jauh lebih tegak.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dengan kepala pria mungil yang terlihat terlebih dulu dibalik pintu, membawa kopi dengan hati-hati sembari mengawasi Sehun dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat duduk dikursi kerjanya.

Sehun menatap datar Luhan yang meletakkan kopi dimeja kerjany tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya peduli dengan kopi itu dan mengangkatnya untuk menyesapnya perlahan. Namun dengan segera dimuntahkannya kopi itu sebisa mungkin dan memaki ketika rasa manis itu tertinggal dilidahnya.

Dengan emosi, Sehun menatap tajam, "Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk membuat kopi?" ucap Sehun rendah yang terdengar sangat dingin.

Luhan meringis ciut mendengar suara rendah Sehun. Sialan, ia harus membenarkan ucapan Sungkyung tadi soal pria ini.

"Sa-saya belajar selama tiga tahun untuk mengolah data keuangan dengan baik, bukannya membuat kopi. Itulah yang saya pelajar selama kuliah, Tuan Oh," cicit Luhan pelan.

"Kau membantahku?" alis Sehun bertaut.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya siap menjawab. Dia tidak takut dengan pria ini hanya karena jabatan. Namun dia sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan, untuk itu Luhan kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah.

"Tidak," jawabnya menggeleng kalah.

Sehun meletakkan cangkir itu diatas mejanya dan kembali bersandar pada kursi. Kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya. Dia sedang mengamati karyawan yang tidak sopan dengannya saat ini. Well, semua orang tahu Oh Sehun bukanlah orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi untuk dibantah, mereka yang membantahnya bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan lain untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain selain menerima surat pemecatan tidak hormat dari perusahaan. Dan karena itu pula, tidak ada lagi karyawan yang berani melawan ataupun mengungkapkan satu kata yang bertentangan dengannya. Tapi pria didepannya ini sedikit berbeda. Dia memang tidak membantah, tapi raut wajahnya seolah menantang Sehun untuk melakukan apa yang dia bisa.

Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi dan membuat Sehun merasa senang ?

Tidak, jangan berpikir Sehun tertarik karena jawabannya sia-sia. Sehun bahkan tidak tertarik dengan model-model cantik yang selalu mencoba merayunya, apalagi hanya yang seperti Luhan…?

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan intens yang sangat tajam, membuat Luhan bahkan tidak berani bergerak seolah-olah bergerak sedikit saja maka dia akan mati ditempat. Berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh Luhan

Sehun mengingat perintah yang diberikannya ke bagian personalia untuk menerima karyawan dengan persyaratan berpakaian rapi sesuai persyaratan kantornya, tapi rasanya sia-sia saja ketika Luhan memakai kemeja berwarna biru laut dan celana kain hitam tanpa jasnya. Tapi Luhan benar-benar cocok dengan warna itu, membuatnya terlihat manis..

Sehun berdeham pelan dan memiringkn wajahnya kesamping, "Kau si karyawan baru?"

Luhan menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk. "Ya Tuan Oh." ucapnya.

"Bagian apa yang personalia berikan padamu?"

"Mengelola data investor dan memantau harga saham."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, dia berpikir untuk mengisi sejumlah kekosongan dibagian pekerjaan dan membuka lowongan untuk itu. Menurut data dari bagian personalia, ada lebih dari 300 orang yang mendaftar untuk mengisi kekosongan kursi pegawai di Oh Cooperation. Angka yang cukup tinggi untuk bersaing satu kursi kosong diperusahaannya. Dan sepertinya Sehun akan memberi kabar gembira untuk para pencari pekerjaan diluar sana, karena dia akan membuka lowongan lagi.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah jendela diruangannya itu. Tatapannya mengarah kearah kota Seoul dan melipat kedua tangannya ke bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bisa mengakses data?"

"Hah?.. Bi-bisa Tuan" ucap Luhan terkejut.

"Menggunakan komputer?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

Sehun kembali terdiam dan berjalan kearah mejanya dan menyandarkan badan dimejanya. Ditatapnya Luhan yang masih menunduk dihadapannya, "Pindahkan barang-barangmu dari sana dan segera tempati meja yang berada tepat didepan ruanganku." ucap Sehun.

"Jangan khawatir dengan gaji yang akan kuberikan. Aku akan menjamin kau pasti puas dengan uang yang mengalir pada rekeningmu apabila kinerja kerjamu sesuai yang ku harapkan."

Luhan berharap dirinya tidak terlihat bodoh dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang membelalak. Apa yang baru saja pria gila didepannya ucapkan?

Luhan meremas kedua tangannya pelan, kecemasanan melandanya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup. "Maaf, Tuan Oh, sepertinya ada kekeliruan disini. Bagian personalia meminta saya untuk mengisi kursi…"

"Kau bekerja denganku…Persetan dengan mereka dan akulah yang menggajimu. Jadi sekarang aku perintahkan kau untuk segera pindah kemeja depan dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Atau silahkan angkat kaki dari perusahaanku, karena aku tidak menerima penolakan." geram Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menahan emosi karena dirinya takut akan lepas kendali dan melemparkan cangkir berisi kopi itu ke wajah Sehun dihadapannya. "Baiklah, Tuan Oh. Saya permisi," pamit Luhan dan dengan cepat dirinya meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum dia benar-benar ikutan gila.

-To be continue-


	2. Chapter 2

MR. ARROGANT (REMAKE)

Author : Ohhunniee

Genre : Romance, Au, Married Life dan a bit comedy

Rating : M

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **2**

Luhan mengambil kardus besar dari bawah meja kerjanya dan memasukkan satu persatu barang yang sudah dia tata rapi dimeja kerjanya. Dia akan pindah dan pria dingin itu hanya memberinya waktu sepuluh menit untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan membawa barang tersebut ke meja sekretaris yang berada tepat didepan ruangannya.

Hal ini terasa sedikit gila, Luhan tidak membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang sekretaris Oh Sehun, niat awalnya bahkan bekerja dengan baik sebagai pegawai biasa, namun hari pertama kerjanya saja sudah sangat luar biasa. Bertatapan muka langsung dengan petinggi perusahaan bahkan diangkat langsung menjadi sekretaris dihari pertamanya kerja tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

Bayangan menjadi sekretaris pria dingin nan arogan itu membuat nya sedikit bergidik, kilasan wajah dingin pria itu tadi sudah membuat nya harus menelan ludah. Apalagi membayangkan dirinya membuat kesalahan kecil hingga harus menerima pelototan maut dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Ya Tuhan lindungilah umatmu ini.

Luhan menggeleng. Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi pengecut. Dia bahkan sudah berjanji kepada orang tuanya yang berada di China untuk mandiri karena bekerja di Korea adalah impiannya. Tidak, Luhan tidak akan mengeluh apalagi menyerah. Seberapa dingin dan arogannya Sehun, dia akan menghadapinya.

"Semangat Lu, kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting!" pekik Luhan sendirian dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal keudara untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, Luhan. Apa kau dipecat? Ini bahkan baru hari pertama. Apa si dingin itu membentakmu karena kau telat membawakan kopinya?" tanya Sungkyung beruntun ketika masuk dengan segelas kopi panas yang mengepul ditangannya dan terkejut melihat meja Luhan bersih dengan barang-barang.

Luhan terkekeh kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman kerjanya itu. "Tidak, aku hanya akan pindah ke meja didepan ruang kerja Tuan Oh."

"Apa?" Sungkyung menutup mulutnya. Ia lebih terkejut mendengar fakta 'Luhan menjadi sekretaris' dibanding asumsinya tentang Luhan dipecat dihari pertamanya kerja. "Maafkan aku jika ini terdengar berlebihan tapi Lu, aku lebih menaruh simpati padamu harus menjadi sekretaris si dingin itu."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, kebingungan melandanya, "Apa maksudmu Sungkyung-ah?" tanyanya.

Sungkyung mengambil kursi dari meja seberang dan menariknya kedekat Luhan sebelum mendudukinya. Dia meletakan gelas kopinya diatas meja Luhan dan memaksa pria manis itu untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau perbekalan ini sebelum menghadapi Oh Sehun," Sungkyung melirik kiri kanan sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk berbisik, "Kau harus tahu, Oh Sehun adalah pecinta sesama jenis."

Luhan terkesiap namun hampir menjerit namun mulutnya ditutup oleh gadis didepannya, sedikit risih dirasakan oleh Luhan berada diposisi berdekatan dengan Sungkyung, bagaimanapun dirinya adalah pria normal.

"Diam dan jangan sampai orang lain mendengarnya atau kita berdua akan dalam masalah besar." bisik Sungkyung mendesis, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan pegangan dimulut Luhan pun terlepas, dengan kedua nya menghela napas lega.

"Dan satu lagi Lu, jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya…" ketika melihat Luhan akan membalas ucapannya, Sungkyung menyambung ucapannya "Aku tahu kau mungkin normal, tapi berada hampir 24jam bersama pria tampan dan sexy bisa saja membelokkan orientasi seksualmu kan. Jadi, aku memperingatimu Lu, jangan jatuh cinta padanya kalau kau tidak ingin sakit hati. Oh Sehun sudah memiliki pasangan dan pria itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Kau harus tahu bahwa Sehun tidak memperkerjakan seorang sekretaris untuk membantunya selama dua tahun belakangan ini karena dia benci itu…."

Luhan menghela napasnya sekali lagi, penjelasan Sungkyung membuatnya sedikit aneh dan tertekan. Luhan merasa orientasi seksual nya normal walau dirinya belum pernah merasakan namanya pacaran karena dirinya belum berhubungan dengan wanita manapun. Belum ada wanita yang menarik perhatiannya ketika dia masih sekolah disekolah menengah ataupun telah masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

'Oh Sehun adalah seorang gay terlebih dirinya adalah bottom, jadi jatuh cinta padanya adalah kecerobohan. Dan jangan mengulang kejadian yang sama seperti dulu ketika sekretaris nya jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun dan berakhir tragis dipecat tidak hormat…'

Kata-kata Sungkyung masih terngiang otak Luhan, sangat disayangkan pria setampan Oh Sehun menjadi seorang bottom, bahkan aura yang dikeluarkannya begitu kuat. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi mencoba tidak memikirkan omongan Sungkyung, apa hubungan dengannya kalau Oh Sehun memang seorang bottom, toh dia hanya bekerja sebagai sekretaris bukan Ibunya. Dan dirinya normal, sudah pasti kan dia tidak akan jatuh kedalam pesona pria dingin itu.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan Luhan merasakan setiap paginya selalu dilanda kecemasan. Oh Sehun adalah bos dengan banyak permintaan dan perfeksionis. Segala permintaannya harus segera dikerjakan dan selesai tepat waktu. Sebagai contoh nya beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun memerintahkan Luhan untuk mengerjakan sebuah laporan keuangan yang membuatnya memiliki jam kerja lebih dari seharusnya. Luhan mencoba menolak karena dia tahu laporan keuangan itu masih sempat untuk dikerjakan keesokan harinya, namun penolakan Luhan tidak diterima Sehun sama sekali dan Luhan pun terpaksa menghabiskan malamnya dikantor mengerjakan laporan keuangan tersebut dibanding mendapat pelototan dingin dan muka datar yang membuat punggung nya merinding.

Pagi ini Luhan duduk dimejanya lebih awal karena tidak ingin mendapat pelototan maut dari bosnya itu jika dia terlambat. Luhan tidak habis pikir bagaimana mata seorang manusia mempunyai intimidasi sekuat itu hingga membuatnya ciut hanya dalam sekali pandang. Padahal bos nya itu mempunyai paras yang begitu tampan tapi sepertinya paras tampan itu tertutup oleh raut datar dan tatapan dinginnya itu, seandainya bos nya mau tersenyum dan memberikan pujian atas kerja kerasnya sekali aja, mungkin Luhan tidak akan merasakan tekanan dibahu sempitnya.

Luhan menatap jam tangannya, sudah hampir waktunya jam makan siang. Luhan menghela napas lega, kerjaannya sudah hampir kelar, tidak ada dokumen lagi yg harus diketiknya, dan tidak ada lagi nominal uang yang harus dikelola. Bos nya pun hari ini sangat jinak tanpa memberinya pekerjaan yang biasanya menghimpit otaknya. Setidaknya hari ini dia bisa lebih bersantai, dalam artian dia memiliki waktu luang satu-dua jam untuk bebas dari pekerjaannya dan dapat menikmati makan siang dengan tenang bersama Sungkyung.

Suara ketukan dua kali pada mejanya membuat pandangan Luhan beralih kearah pria tampan bermata bulat, tinggi dan telinga lebar yang berdiri didepannya. Pria itu tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan seolah-olah Luhan merupakan makluk yang tidak pernah ditemuin seumur hidupnya.

"Kau sekretaris barunya Oh Sehun?" tanya pria itu dengan suara bass yang terdengar seksi.

Luhan mengangguk walau sedikit risih dengan pandangan mata pria itu terhadapnya dan berpikir apa urusan pria dihadapannya ini datang ke mejanya. Sehun tidak memberitahukan bahwa akan ada kedatangan klien untuk hari ini. "Ya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

Pria itu mengangguk namun senyuman manis diwajah tampan pria itu tidak pudar. "Aku memiliki janji makan siang dengan Oh Sehun hari ini. Bisakah kau memberitahunya bahwa aku ingin menemuinya."

Luhan tersenyum profesional dan dengan cepat dia mengangguk. Dan Luhan tidak lupa menanyakan identitas pria tampan itu sebelum mengangkat gagang telpon untuk menekan dua digit angka yang akan menyambungkannya dengan telpon diruangan Sehun.

Pria itu mengangkat sedikit dagunya pertanda setuju. "Katakan saja bahwa Park Chanyeol menagih hutang makan siang padanya."

Oh Sehun sudah memiliki pasangan dan pria itu bernama Park Chanyeol.

Sialan, kata-kata Sungkyung waktu itu berputar layakanya sirine peringatan diotak Luhan.

Luhan memandang wajah Park Chanyeol lekat dan tidak percaya dengan fakta ini, Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol merupakan pria tampan karismatik dan bertubuh tinggi. Keduanya bahkan sangat tampan, sulit dibayangkan bila keduanya adalah pasangan kekasih. Dan membayangkan bahwa Oh Sehun menjadi pihak yang ditusuk membuat Luhan bergidik.

Tangan Luhan yang masih pada gagang telpon yang belum terangkat. Tangannya gemetaran. Entah kenapa fakta bahwa tentang Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun merupakan pasangan membuat nya sedikit banyak terkejut.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya, dan terkekeh. "Mengenal namaku, tuan sekretaris?"

Luhan terdiam, detik berikutnya dia salah tingkah dan menggeleng. "Ma-maafkan saya, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Saya hanya sedikit terkejut."

Sayangnya, Park Chanyeol tidak begitu terkejut melihat reaksi Luhan, dia hanya tertawa kecil. "Kurasa bukan hanya kau, tapi semua orang dikantor ini selalu terkejut dengan kehadiranku disini. Sepertinya namaku sudah sangat populer ya. Aku akan sering berkunjung jika begitu."

Luhan tidak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol lebih lanjut. Kali ini dia benar-benar menekan dua digit angka ditelpon untuk menghubungi bos nya yang entah sedang melakukan apa didalam ruangannya. "Selamat siang Tuan Oh. Seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol ingin menemui anda," Luhan melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. "Ya. Baiklah." lalu Luhan menutup telpon.

"Tuan Oh mempersilahkan anda….."

"Chanyeollie Hyung!" Seru Sehun

Luhan bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Sehun keluar dari ruangannya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun dan bahkan mengusap kepala Sehun seolah-olah Sehun adalah bocah 5tahun. Dan satu hal yang mengejutkan bosnya tidak memarahi Chanyeol malah tersenyum, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Luhan lihat selama bekerja dengan Sehun. Dan apa tadi Chanyeollie Hyung? Oh shit, panggilan menjijikan. Sepertinya keduanya memang seperti yang dirumorkan

Luhan kembali hanya bisa ternganga melihat pemandangan didepannya, kedua pria itu bercanda dan tertawa seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua melupakan Luhan masih berada diantara mereka, terakhir Sehun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk keruangannya.

Kesadaran Luhan kembali setelah Sungkyung menepuk bahunya, "Hei, kau bisa kerasukan kalau melamun seperti itu."

"A-aah.. itu tadi.."

"Aku sudah memberitahukan kan dulu, bahwa mereka ada pasangan. Sangat disayangkan memang tapi itu lah kenyataannya." ucap Sungkyung menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari mejanya. Mereka berdua telah berjanji untuk makan siang ngomong-ngomong..

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

Author note : mungkin beberapa pembaca yang lama telah pernah membaca cerita seperti ini, hope your all enjoy my fict. Dan jangan lupa review nya ya. Itu seolah2 cambukan untuk lebih bersemangat untuk mengetik dan mendapat ide. Btw cerita awal emg bukan punya gue, jd kalau ada yang merasa persamaan alur cerita bisa jadi itu diambil dari fanfict tersebut. Tapi inget ya this ff is mine. Gue ga ngecopy 100% ff tersebut tapi gue rombak habis2an dan menyomot sana sini sebagai tambahan ide untuk ff ini.


End file.
